This invention relates to a system for aiding people, particularly the elderly, home bound, drug babies, psych patients and any other persons in the administration of multiple medications. Because of advances in medicine, and today's powerful new drugs, people are living longer, a major problem confronted daily by people, particularly elderly and chronically ill patients, is home implementation of the necessary drug regimen in a safe, accurate and a timely manner. During pharmacological training of nurses and doctors, great emphasis is placed on the absolute necessity for maintaining perfect accuracy in the administration of medications. Errors and misuse can undermine the effectiveness of these drugs and can indeed be dangerous to the patient, causing fatal results and cost billions of dollars annually to out national health care system. In many instances the patients drug regimen includes up to six or more medications to be taken daily. Each medication having its own time table and dosage, and each with accompanying instructions and warnings. Particularly, among elderly patients, the timing and dosage of medicine is subject to frequent change and may vary from day to day. The effort to keep track of such a complexity of information can be confusing and threatening to the patient, causing distress and often prolonging recovery.
Charts currently in use by medical professionals are often difficult for anyone outside the profession to read and understand. Many patients are already disquieted simply by being ill and can become additionally concerned and/or confused with the added burden of having to follow the doctor's orders. Apprehension over possible misuse of the prescribed drugs and other medications only serves to cause further distress. As a Registered Nurse, I have witnessed the misuse of medications and have seen them have fatal results.
Homemade systems are often unworkable for multiple medications, as they can become very complicated and confusing to the patient. Moreover, when the doctor make changes to the regimen, the system may have to be completely revamped.
Plastic box containers work only for those using relatively few medications; they will not accommodate a large multiplicity of medications, for example, 6 to 12 to be taken several times daily, 7 days a week, and of course the medications must be in pill form to be placed in the slots of the plastic containers. Systems such as these are not useful for medications that are sensitive to light or air, neither are they practical for the use of patches, salves, liquid medications or medications that need to be refrigerated. The plastic box containers do not reinforce the name of the medication, the dosage, the usage or what it is for.
The Coleman Medication Board, as designed and invented, can assist with the administration of medication in any form, and also constantly reinforces the name of the medicine, the usage, the dosage, what it is for, and any pertinent information about the medication.